<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рождественская серия by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018652">Рождественская серия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021'>WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Romance, Shippy Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, восстановление после ранения, преслеш, романтика, фанфик, флафф, хёрт/комфорт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Судя по календарю, от ранения Риза (s01e10) до Рождества проходит всего пара недель. И раз создатели лишили нас такой прекрасной рождественской серии, можно представить, что бы в ней могло быть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch &amp; John Reese, Гарольд Финч|Джон Риз</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рождественская серия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор работы: Setsuka<br/>Найти автора можно тут: https://ficbook.net/authors/80176</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="osnova">
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="block"><p><br/>
Даже через две недели Джон ещё толком не оправился от ранения.</p><p>Живот саднило и ногу тянуло даже сквозь сильный обезбол, и достижением было уже то, что его дозу, наконец, удалось снизить. Джон всё ещё с заметным трудом передвигался на костылях и спал по десять часов в сутки. Это было не первое ранение Риза, и он всегда ненавидел именно этот период — период слабости и беспомощности, когда твой мир сужается до размеров палаты и больничного коридора. Или, как в этот раз, гостиничного номера.</p><p>Финч снял комнаты где-то в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Небольшая частная гостиница, где вопросы задавать не будет ни хозяин, ни персонал. К примеру, мужчина, периодически посещавший соседний номер, носил под курткой оружие. Джон сам бы не отказался от пары стволов, но просить о них Финча было бесполезно.</p><p>Холодное железо в кобуре обычно давало чувство некоторой защищённости, сейчас же Джон не был уверен, что сумеет защитить Финча, если к ним нагрянут нежданные гости. Поэтому однажды, пока Финч отлучился куда-то, в очередной раз ничего не сказав, Джон сунул горничной деньги с просьбой достать для него приличный нож. Та оказалась толковой тёткой, ничего не спросила, но через день Джон оказался обладателем отличного охотничьего ножа. Он спрятал его под матрасом и с тех пор спал немного спокойнее.</p><p>Чёртова слабость вытягивала все силы. Когда Джон проснулся, Финча в соседней комнате уже не было. Кровать идеально заправлена, ноутбука на столе тоже нет, как и какой-нибудь записки, оповещающей, куда и на сколько исчез Финч. Джона не удивляло, что Гарольд скрытен в принципе, его удивляло — насколько. А ещё то, как такой неловкий и скованный в движениях человек легко уходит от любой слежки. А потом молча оставляет на видном месте найденный жучок.</p><p>Сейчас у Джона не было даже жучков.</p><p>Едва он успел посетить уборную и умыться — что в его нынешнем состоянии отнимало довольно много времени и сил — во входной двери заворочался ключ. Финч неловко вошёл в номер, держа в одной руке кейс с ноутбуком, а в другой — поднос.</p><p>— Доброе утро! Я принёс вам завтрак.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Джон с некоторым трудом опустился за стол в общей комнате, отложив костыли в сторону. — Дела с утра пораньше?</p><p>Финч неопределённо покачал головой.</p><p>— Нужно было разобраться с активами. Ничего срочного.</p><p>Джон снял с тарелки влажную с внутренней стороны фольгу, как бы невзначай спросил:</p><p>— Есть новые номера?</p><p>Финч напрягся — или Джону это просто показалось? Ответил непринуждённо:</p><p>— Нет, ни одного.</p><p>— Странно. Обычно не бывает таких промежутков между ними.</p><p>— Может быть, Машина видит ваше состояние, и потому не сообщает нам?</p><p>— Машина сообщала их тебе, даже когда ты работал без напарника, — заметил Джон.</p><p>Финч промолчал, затем извинился и ушёл в свою комнату, сославшись на необходимость рассмотреть возможных бизнес-партнёров.</p><p>Джон закончил завтрак, выбросил одноразовую посуду в мусорку, но, вместо того, чтобы уйти к себе, поднял костыль и толкнул им дверь в комнату Финча.</p><p>Тот быстро сменил вкладку на какие-то графики, но Джон всё равно увидел фотографию миленькой девушки, студентки, если не школьницы.</p><p>— Она — наш номер? — почти утвердительно произнёс Джон.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Риз. Сейчас вам следует позаботиться в первую очередь о себе.</p><p>Джон не отступился, продолжая стоять, опираясь на косяк и здоровую ногу, и буравить Финча взглядом.</p><p>Тот сдался:</p><p>— Да, Машина позвонила утром. Сегодня Рождество, в своих соцсетях Джоан Стрейн пишет, что будет встречать его с бойфрендом, Майки. Предыдущая девушка Майки упоминала, что ушла от него, когда тот поднял на неё руку. Полагаю, это наша основная версия. Но я собираюсь встретиться с Джоан… и последить.</p><p>Джон не начал уличать Финча в недавнем вранье, вместо этого спросил:</p><p>— Ещё номера были?</p><p>— Да, — подумав, не стал отпираться Финч. — Одна пожилая леди ввязалась в авантюру… я передал её Фаско, с ней всё хорошо, а вот с её подельниками — не очень. Второй номер был инженером на производстве автомобилей, и его хотели убить, чтобы он не проболтался о неисправностях в двигателе. Мы с ним опубликовали эту новость на всех новостных сайтах, лишив руководство завода мотива. Интернет уже почти неделю шумит о том, что Концерн отзывает целую партию автомобилей, заметили?</p><p>— Почему ты не сказал мне? Ты обещал, что не будешь врать.</p><p>Джон бы ни за что не признался, но где-то в душе шевельнулась… обида?</p><p>— Я не врал, — резковато ответил Финч. — Просто на тот момент вы ничем не смогли бы помочь. А лишнее волнение могло вам навредить.</p><p>В ноутбуке что-то пискнуло, Финч быстро просмотрел пришедшее сообщение, подобрался:</p><p>— Извините, мистер Риз, Джоан вышла из дома. Полагаю, мне не следует затягивать со слежкой.</p><p>Джон было вскинулся, но сразу вспомнил, что сейчас он Финчу не помощник, а обуза. Но всё же беспокойство дало о себе знать:</p><p>— Хотя бы оставь мне переговорное устройство. Побуду пока на твоём месте.</p><p>Финч колебался.</p><p>— Я лучше тебя ориентируюсь в критических ситуациях. Боевых. Возможно, смогу подсказать порядок действий.</p><p>— Надеюсь, до боевых ситуаций дело не дойдёт, — поморщился Финч, но всё-таки вытащил из сейфа два беспроводных наушника. — Прошу вас. Они синхронизированы с вашим телефоном.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Слышать голос Финча в наушнике и одновременно просто спокойно сидеть в гостиничном номере было… странно. Следовало признать, что Джон уже порядком соскучился по оперативной работе. Так долго твердил себе, что ненавидит всё это — слежки, погони, стрельбу — и каждый раз их начинало не хватать. Почти ломка.</p><p>— Финч, что там у тебя?</p><p>— Пока что всё довольно мило… и уютно.</p><p>— Уютно?</p><p>— Да. Всё эти огоньки, украшения…</p><p>— Не думал, что ты любишь Рождество, — удивился Джон.</p><p>— В детстве любил. А вы?</p><p>Джон ответил с лёгкой заминкой:</p><p>— В Рождество все люди расслаблены и не ожидают неприятностей. Лучшее время для работы. Так что у меня не было Рождества уже много лет.</p><p>Финч помолчал. Затем ответил:</p><p>— Вы знали, что в Рождество всегда бывает всплеск количества преступлений?</p><p>— Да, особенно бытовых. Совсем не сочетается с духом праздника. А что ты делал в прошлое Рождество, Гарольд?</p><p>— Ничего, — тихо отозвался Финч. — Рождество — семейный праздник. Для того, чтобы его праздновать, для начала неплохо завести семью. О, Боже…</p><p>— Что такое? — посерьёзнел Джон.</p><p>— Они ссорятся. Майки кричит, очень громко.</p><p>— Вызывай полицию, Финч! Скажи, что они дерутся.</p><p>— Уже! Постойте, мистер Риз, полагаю, мне следует вмешаться.</p><p>Дальше раздалось шуршание, хлопок двери, какие-то неопределяемые из-за расстояния звуки, женский крик… голос Финча:</p><p>— Прошу вас, остановитесь! — шум шагов, треск, кажется, мебели. — Сюда, Джоан! — глухие удары.</p><p>— Финч! Что там у тебя, Финч?! — невозможность оказаться рядом ударила по нервам.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Гарольд. Голос у него был взволнован, — Майки схватился за кухонный нож. Но мы в безопасности…на какое-то время.</p><p>На заднем плане слышался девичий голос, спрашивающий, с кем говорит Финч и кто он вообще такой. И мужские крики, обещающие кары, стоит только ему до них добраться.</p><p>— Это твой любовник, Джо?! Не ври мне, я знаю, что это твой любовник!</p><p>— Финч, где ты находишься? Пододвинь к двери что-нибудь тяжёлое и уходи через задний вход.</p><p>— Кажется, он собрался выломать дверь… Мисс Стрейн, помогите мне…</p><p>Раздался звук передвигаемой мебели. Тяжёлой.</p><p>— Задняя дверь, Финч!</p><p>— Я не могу. Мы заперлись в комнате.</p><p>— Окно! Финч, вы сможете вылезти в окно?</p><p>— Да. Сейчас…</p><p>Кажется, Финч распахнул окно. В наушнике добавились звуки улицы — и полицейской сирены.</p><p>— Патрульные прибыли! — обрадовался Финч. — Что ж, пожалуй, мне всё же стоит воспользоваться окном… до свиданья, мисс Стрейн.</p><p>Послышались звуки неловкой возни, затем — шагов.</p><p>— Финч, как ты?</p><p>— Тяжёлые комоды и окна — это не совсем то, что нужно моей спине, мистер Риз, — проворчал Финч и добавил: — Майки скрутили и выводят. Полагаю, следующее Рождество ему предстоит встретить уже в тюрьме.</p><p>Финч отдышался:</p><p>— Мистер Риз, я сейчас отключу связь и исчезну на несколько часов. Это не касается номеров или Машины, — он поколебался и с явной неохотой добавил: — Если что-то случится, я вам позвоню.</p><p>Финч отключился, но Джон не стал вынимать наушник из уха — на всякий случай.</p><p>Он вернулся в свою комнату и лёг на кровать — даже просто ассистировать Финчу, сидя в кресле, было тяжело. Он знал, что скоро это состояние пройдёт, надо всего лишь дать телу восстановиться, но каждый раз раздражался от собственной беспомощности.</p><p>Джон сам не заметил, как задремал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Проснулся Джон только через полтора часа. За окнами уже темнело, Финча до сих пор не было. Джон неловко сел на кровати, потёр переносицу, чтобы немного прийти в себя — в голову будто ваты набили — выпил воды из стоящего на столе графина. Следовало поесть и принять лекарства… а перед этим обработать следы от свежих пулевых ранений.</p><p>Если Джон забывал об этом, Финч напоминал и менял повязки на Джоне сам. Это было несколько более… волнительно, чем мог позволить себе Джон, каждый раз в таких случаях пялящийся в потолок. У Финча были на удивление тёплые руки, когда он касался живота, или, скажем, бедра. И если первое время Джону было откровенно не до этого, то теперь ситуация несколько… изменилась. Поэтому первым делом Риз подтянул к себе коробку с медицинскими пластырями и бинтами.</p><p>Раны заживали хорошо, впрочем, на Джоне всё всегда заживало хорошо, иначе бы он сейчас здесь не сидел. Пройдёт немного времени — и на коже останутся просто два шрама, в дополнение к другим. Зато как они перед этим будут чесаться…</p><p>Очень не хватало физической нагрузки. Джону строго запретили напрягать ноги и пресс, оставались руки, но этого не хватало. Хотелось «в поле», в опасность, чтобы в руках привычно тяжелело оружие. Финч дал Джону ту цель, за которой он однажды пошёл в армию — спасать людей. Спасать людей, а не становиться послушной марионеткой для правительства, которое однажды может выкинуть тебя за ненадобностью.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Джон успел сменить обе повязки и даже поесть, когда вернулся Финч. С собой он тащил внушительного вида пакеты.</p><p>— Как проводите время, мистер Риз? — поинтересовался Финч, вешая пальто и шляпу. Его нос покраснел с мороза.</p><p>— Новых номеров не было?</p><p>— Как ни странно, нет, — отозвался Финч. — Обычно на праздники их бывает больше одного, — он взял из охапки пакетов самый объёмный и протянул его Джону: — Пожалуйста, займитесь пока этим.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Риз, но вопросы сами собой отпали — в пакете была коробка с фотографией яркой искусственной ёлки.</p><p>— Подумал, нам всем не помешает частичка Рождества, — быстро проговорил Финч и скрылся в своей комнате с остальными пакетами. Неужто смутился?</p><p>Собрать даже маленькую настольную ёлку оказалось сложнее, чем армейский пистолет, благо, не потребовалось каких-то приспособлений типа отвёрток — всё было в комплекте. Странно было складывать пластиковые ветки одна к одной, крепить шарики и огоньки. Как будто это всё — и красные матовые бока шариков, и их яркое золото — было в каком-то другом, недоступном Джону мире. Мире, где люди не убивают по приказу, а спешат вечером домой, к близким, и в домах пахнет ванилью и корицей, а на руках нет чужой крови. Как будто бы Джон не имеет права касаться этого мира, чтобы не испачкать его ненароком собой.</p><p>И всё же… пусть Рождество будет хотя бы для Финча. Гарольд достоин быть там, с остальными, окруженный перемигивающимися рождественскими огоньками. Джон воткнул вилку в розетку, и светодиоды послушно зажглись, создавая то самое уютное настроение.</p><p>Финч появился из спальни, обмотанный гирляндами, как вторая ёлка. Осмотрел комнату, как бы прикидывая, что и где закрепить.</p><p>— Финч… ты же не собираешься повесить её на окно? — осторожно спросил Джон, наблюдая, как Гарольд подтаскивает стул к подоконнику. — Если бы не костыли, я бы помог…</p><p>— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, мистер Риз, — отозвался Финч, но занятия своего не бросил.</p><p>Вопреки опасениям Джона, он-таки сумел вскарабкаться на стул и закрепить гирлянду — сначала на одно окно, затем на другое.</p><p>— Никогда не любил гирлянды на окнах, — признался Джон. — Через них совершенно невозможно прицелиться.</p><p>В ответ Финч посмотрел на него очень выразительно.</p><p>Через полчаса оставшиеся гирлянды заняли своё место в комнате, создавая давно забытое ощущение праздника и уюта. Хотелось не думать как о том, что они находятся в съёмном номере гостиницы с не совсем законопослушными соседями, так и о том, что их в это положение привело. Просто смотреть на темноту ночи через мигающие огоньки.</p><p>— Я не был уверен, что из традиционных рождественских блюд вам разрешено, — между тем продолжил Финч, — но кое-что, пожалуй, способен организовать. Правда, я немного не доверяю этой электрической плитке…</p><p>— Мы можем обойтись и без рождественских блюд.</p><p>— Нет, — покачал головой Финч. — Считайте, что я делаю это для себя.</p><p>Джон не особо следил за тем, что колдует Финч на старенькой плитке, живущей в номере вместе с электрочайником и микроволновкой. Но запах какао всё равно спутать было невозможно.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.</p><p>— Пришлось научиться, — неопределённо отозвался Финч.</p><p>Его педантичность отразилась и на готовом продукте — с идеальной шапкой мелких маршмеллоу и с опущенной прямо в кружку карамельной тростью. Финч, явно довольный результатом, поставил одну кружку перед Джоном, щёлкнул выключателем, опустился в кресло напротив. Пригубил горячий напиток.</p><p>По комнате разливалось ощущение Рождества — спокойное и уютное. Оно пришло вместе с таким необычным чувством расслабленности. Компания Финча никак не напрягала, наоборот, обстановка как-то располагала к откровенности.</p><p>— Кара не любила Рождество, — проговорил Джон. — Не знаю, почему. Если у нас было задание — а оно было всегда — она просто выполняла его и она шла спать. А я… как я мог радоваться рождественским песенкам и детям в костюме ангелочков, только что убив очередную цель?</p><p>Финч вздохнул и неожиданно тихо ответил:</p><p>— На Рождество всегда были номера. Два или три. Мне не удалось спасти никого.</p><p>Джон поднял глаза, удивлённый подобной откровенностью от скрытного Финча, но тот смотрел куда-то в свою чашку.</p><p>Помолчали.</p><p>На языке вкус какао мешался со вкусом мяты из конфеты.</p><p>— Мой отец всегда готовил какао на Рождество, — вдруг сказал Финч, помешивая в оставшемся в кружке напитке тростью. Мы садились у рождественского дерева и просто разговаривали. Даже если в этот день у него были дела, он откладывал их, чтобы провести время дома.</p><p>— Я помню, — отозвался Джон, — как мой отец был на службе уже несколько месяцев. Я с самого утра спрашивал маму, приедет он на Рождество или нет, весь день её дёргал. А потом, когда совсем стемнело… он действительно приехал. Привёз машину на дистанционном управлении, — Джон неожиданно для себя улыбнулся детским воспоминаниям.</p><p>— У меня тоже была такая, — кивнул Финч. — Однажды я её полностью разобрал. Самое невероятное в этом то, что я сумел собрать её обратно, и она ездила.</p><p>— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Джон.</p><p>— Ах, да! — Финч отставил кружку в сторону и ушёл в свою комнату, чуть прихрамывая.</p><p>Вернулся он с коробкой в яркой обёрточной бумаге, большой и явно тяжёлой на вид. Нёс он её так, как будто там скрывался то ли килограмм тротила, то ли осиный улей.</p><p>— С Рождеством, мистер Риз. Надеюсь, вы не станете хранить его рядом с ножом под матрасом. Это будет меня… нервировать.</p><p>Риз удивлённо на него посмотрел, а потом развернул обёрточную бумагу и поднял крышку.</p><p>На подушке из бумажного наполнителя лежал Sig Sauer на 20 патронов, рядом — несколько запасных магазинов, коробка с 9 мм Парабеллумами и набор для чистки оружия. У Джона в схроне лежал лучше, но и этот был весьма неплох.</p><p>— Вы упомянули, что не могли праздновать Рождество с кровью на руках, — прокашлялся Финч. — Поэтому я хотел бы вам напомнить, что сейчас вы не убиваете, а спасаете людей. Без вас и ваших навыков — в том числе навыков обращения с оружием — многие люди уже были бы мертвы. Пусть этот пистолет станет напоминанием, что теперь он — и вы — орудие не убийства, а спасения. И Рождество — снова для вас, мистер Риз, — Финч отвернулся, возможно, стараясь скрыть смущение.</p><p>— Эм… спасибо, Гарольд, — в голосе Джона благодарность смешивалась с удивлением.</p><p>Тяжелая холодная рукоять приятно оттягивала руку.</p><p>— Где ты его достал?</p><p>— Я знаю некоторые места, где можно достать и не такое, мистер Риз, — поджал губы Финч, но было видно, что он доволен тем, что Джону понравился подарок.</p><p>— А у меня ничего для тебя нет …</p><p>— Используйте этот пистолет, чтобы спасти будущие номера. Это будет отличным подарком.</p><p>Финч вернулся в своё кресло, взял в руки кружку с остатками какао, повертел в пальцах.</p><p>Где-то на улице раздалось немного нестройное пение — на несколько голосов пели Рожественский гимн. Сначала далёкое, оно постепенно приближалось.</p><p>Джон и Финч переглянулись и мягко улыбнулись друг другу.<br/>
</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>